


ALL IN A DAY'S WORK

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble has SIX challenge words from a couple different sources.  The challenge words are growl, friend, midnight, diamond, giggle, curve and clock. Went at this three different ways before I came up with this. Hears hoping it doesn't suck! LOL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALL IN A DAY'S WORK

As the mantel clock chimed midnight, the study door curved inward and, with a savage roar, the werewolf bounded into the room.

Kevin let out a terrified squeak.

Keeping an eye on the approaching monster, Dean said admiringly, "You're getting pretty good at not screamin', dude." He pulled out his pistol.

Kevin giggled nervously. "Hope you've got silver bullets in that thing!"

Dean didn't answer, just stared into the werewolf's eyes, diamond-hard and glittering with malice.

The hunter's mouth twisted in an arctic smile. "You're not being very friendly, Fluffy."

The beast let out a huffing growl and leaped forward.


End file.
